


why'd you only call me when you're high?

by honeydrizzles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Post-Time Skip, mentions of drinking and smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydrizzles/pseuds/honeydrizzles
Summary: p.s hi kiyo! thank you for the cameo and for supporting me *sobs in happiness* and i hope i got your pronouns right!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	why'd you only call me when you're high?

**Author's Note:**

> p.s hi kiyo! thank you for the cameo and for supporting me *sobs in happiness* and i hope i got your pronouns right!

the clinks of bottles and glasses filled the area, tables were wet and crowds’ tense from the day’s stress. the area wasn’t clear, the smoke dimming the lit area.

  
it wasn’t surprising when the crowd roared in response to what the bands are playing, they weren’t kind either. seeing as younger people dominate the crowd, they would boo the moment they heard the jazz tune a band would play. demanding for another act, and so they’re given a better one.

  
luna, one of the people’s favorite local bands, stepped out. the crowd cheered in delight, alcohol splashing on their clothes and the fog of smoke getting thicker. their vocalist drawing the attention of the crowd to his maroon button up, the first few left unbuttoned and the skin underneath glistened with sweat,

  
while a lot beamed with glee, one table in particular was silent, a smirk on their faces as they enjoyed the blunts being passed around and the alcohol dampening their pants. the tables next to them would gush at how hot kageyama’s group of friends are, not bothering whether they’re being loud or not. these only fueled the ego of the group, now talking amongst themselves betting who’d get laid and who wouldn't.

  
with his head tilting back, a blunt yet to be lit held between his fingers– kageyama groaned in satisfaction. you could tell that he was in his element, forgetting about his worries and looking forward to dialing the oh-so-familiar number he memorised the second it was given.

  
on the other hand, the band stayed silent. discussing what song they’d play, to which they’ve decided on. “kei. you okay with r u mine? we can change it if you like” semi, the band’s lead guitarist asked their vocalist, making sure everyone’s okay with the song choice.

  
with their stubborn vocalist already facing the mic, the members sighed and waited for his wordless signal. tsukishima nodded with a pick between his lips, not bothering to look at the audience while he checked the strings of his telecaster. seeing no problem, his eyes scanned the crowd stopping at the familiar raven haired man that has his head tilted back.

  
tsukishima’s brows furrowed, remembering the call just an hour before arriving at the place. taking his pick to hold in between his thumb and finger, he motioned the band to stay put.

  
there was a moment of silence before a shaky breath, garnering the attention of everyone. before they could burst out in praise, tsukishima’s raised hand curled to a fist. as if telling the crowd to stay put, whilst his glaring eyes scanned the area and stopped at one’s figure.

  
_the mirror’s image, it tells me it’s home time._  
_but i’m not finished, ‘cause you’re not by my side._

  
as tsukishima breathed into the mic, kageyama’s breath hitched along, chuckling at how desperate the vocalist sounded. knowing who it was, with a smug look he tilted his head to meet tsukishima’s eyes.

  
with the blunt now in between his lips, kageyama’s eyes growed sultry.

  
_and as i arrived i thought i saw you leavin’, carrying your shoes._

  
while tsukishima couldn’t take his eyes off kageyama’s, the setter tilted his friend’s face. his hands cupping the back of his head, a lit blunt lighting his own.  
a growl-like sound shook the room, making the audience gush. it was impressive for the band to overcome their initial shock after changing songs in a short notice, trailing tsukishima’s focus. they all adorned a smirk, vowing to make this a memorable night. not only for them, but maybe for their guitarist and vocalist too.

  
_Now.. it’s three in the morning. And i’m tryin to change your mind._  
_Left you multiple missed calls and to my message you reply?_

  
scoffing, sakusa , the bassist led their drummer to accompany tsukishima. the sound of their instruments complimenting tsukishima’s voice.

  
“ ** _why’d you only call me when you’re high?_** ”

  
soon after, semi overcame the jitters from shock and anxiety, confidence picking up as he plays his guitar. not once did he take off his attention from the vocalist, entranced by the way tsukishima would drag out the lyrics and knowing who the blonde’s focus is he casted a sharp glare towards kageyama, semi couldn’t do anything but bad mouth the raven inside his mind.

  
-

  
_somewhere darker. talking the same shite._

  
“you called?” the blonde hummed, his hand tucked in the comfort of his pocket whilst the other held the smartphone.

  
_23:57_ the clock read, craning his head back. the sound of puffing out smoke came from the other line, tsukishima assumed that the one who called only ‘butt dialed’- a common excuse. “we’re here!” atsumu announced, carrying his boyfriend’s bass and setting it down by the couch tsukishima occupied.

  
“i need a partner.” the caller spoke up which then elicited quite a (silent) reaction from the blonde. before even having the chance to reply two pairs of footsteps echoed, aside from atsumu who sat down on the floor the looming figures made their presence known by announcing their arrival in a sharp manner. sighing, tsukishima hurriedly said to kageyama who’s still on the other line.“i can’t exactly give you that. the only deal we have is to relieve each other, not accompanying the other with their sessions.. and being called a fucking partner..” said in a shushed tone, the blonde felt the presence of a certain silver haired behind him. nodding to acknowledge the other presence, kei caught the hand signs that were delivered.

  
_gig. tonight. echo’s rooftop._

  
“kei, well.. are you out tonight?”

  
“with semi? yes.”

  
-

  
_it’s harder and harder to get you to listen, more i get through the gears._

  
kiyo, kageyama’s friend caught the tension between the band’s and zer raven haired friend. with a lift of zer arms, kiyo made sure to apply half of zer weight on the elbow resting on kageyama’s shoulder.

  
“ _incapable of making alright decisions, and havin’ bad ideas._ aren’t we right tobio?” puffing out the inhaled smoke at the said man’s face, it unknowingly sent uninvited shivers down his spine. “shut the fuck up kiyo.” he growled, redirecting his attention to somewhere else. somewhere else than the man singing. gulping down the alcohol in his cup, some of the liquid poured to his fitted jersey.

  
kageyama felt himself shrink under the gazes of the vocalist and.. the guitarist? this was a direct attack, to his fucked up ideas and to his unknown feelings. he wasn’t sure how to approach kei after this, will the blonde still be wrapped around his fingers? easy to claim, and call mine even without clarification? it slowly drove him crazy.

  
_and i can’t see you here, wondering where am i._

  
hearing his friend, kiyo chuckle with a blunt loosely held between two fingers. he suspected that a) kei’s glare intensified the moment they broke eye contact b) he’s late to realisation and lost kei.

  
-

  
_00:07_

  
“when did you start playing the guitar?” kageyama asked, his clothes reeked of alcohol and his hair dampened from sweat. he nudged tsukishima, making sure to receive an answer from the latter.

  
instead of a vocal answer, his fingers showed the number four. “four.. years? months?” refusing to answer, tsukishima stayed silent. kageyama, whose mind is fogged up and fuzzy, asked for a deal. “ah. if..” for the first time that night, kageyama hummed- thinking what would benefit him and the blonde. “if you don’t want to talk, and i want to hear your voice. let’s relieve each other then. maybe i can hear it in another way.”

  
every hour they’ve spent together, it was unclear for the both of them to what they are. after all, one is sober and one’s head is always in the clouds. it became unbearable for the sober, ignoring the calls and messages and the stares whenever they cross paths in their campus. semi, tsukishima’s friend and band member couldn’t stomach his frustrations when his friend comes to practice with a frown adorning his tired face. _at ungodly hours?_ he thought. clicking his tongue, he started showing subtle traits of liking the blonde. he could treat him better, he’ll treat him better.

  
-

  
_i haven’t found all i was hoping to find._

  
his vocals were strong, it was as if tsukishima was asserting dominance that ran with his growing hatred for the raven haired man and dear, everyone felt the hairs of their body stand up.

  
intimidated by the vocalist and some aroused, kageyama felt ashamed as his friends caught up and started chuckling to themselves. suddenly, the instrumental stopped.

  
a breath of relief echoed through the speakers, with a smug smile. semi stared at tsukishima, bumping the headstock of his guitar to the blonde’s back.  
thank god. semi chuckled through the mic, silencing the crowd that murmured when the music stopped. the air was tense, with his guitar out of the way. semi made sure that kageyama’s eyes were on the stage, on tsukishima.

  
when they met eye to eye, the raven’s furrowed brows and damp jersey fueled semi’s actions. _ah, the jersey kei has_. without a warning, the silver haired held tsukishima at the back of his head. their foreheads touching, their movements brash and slow.

  
possibly the most aggressive sounding voice he ever sang in made tsukishima flinch, he has never seen semi in this light. watching from the side, his nose and lips puckered as he sang the next lines. with the instrumental on pause, the loud and raspy voice of semi captivated the crowd. for kageyama however, it felt as if he was cornered. being told off for breaking kei’s heart.. but did he really break his heart when it hasn’t mend from the previous? before him, kei was broken. the raven first aimed to repair but kageyama admits that he only broke it more than he’d expected.

  
**_you said you gotta be up in the mornin’_ **  
**_gonna have an early night._ **  
**_and you’re starting to bore us, baby_ **  
**_why’d you only call him when you’re high?_ **

  
the crowd howled, whistled, and screamed. shock and coos erupted from every table as they watched the band, some were blushing and some closed their eyes as tsukishima kissed semi.

  
his hand cupped semi’s jaw and his eyes closed, all this time. there was someone waiting for him, to mend him and to stay every hour of the day. he saw it later than he should have.

  
as the instrumental played again, their bassist and drummer couldn’t help but smile. there’s light after the dark they thought, reverting their eyes to look at the raven- who’s now only part of tsukishima’s past. they can’t help but admit how satisfying it was for them to get back at him.  
as the crowd cheered, kageyama’s friends felt pity. so reckless, they were reckless as they’ve let someone they mended break another’s heart. “tobio..” they muttered, watching the raven whose eyes are wide. pained and the look of realisation casted.

  
_“why.. why did i only phone you when i’m high?”_

**Author's Note:**

> .. this was my first semi long fic i am so sorry..
> 
> p.s hi runa! thank you for supporting me kkk ^^


End file.
